wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Quote/Archive
Tests: * blah blah How does this work, eh? Template changes *Would anyone be interested in having this template be more like Wikipedia's cquote or rquote? --TheParanoidOne 20:36, 18 June 2006 (UTC) *I kinda like cquote... -- nae'blis 01:16, 12 September 2006 (UTC) *It's pretty, but it is designed for pullout quotes. I'm not sure it's appropriate for quoting the books as a source, which is primarily what we're doing here. I somewhat agree with the below, though I'm partial to fixed-width fonts for quotations --Gherald 01:49, 12 September 2006 (UTC) : Quote Font I think the font that is used for quoting passages from the books is hard to read. Would the administrators be willing to change it? ~Moridin : It was copied from the one that Uncyclopedia uses for Oscar Wildeizms on almost all their pages. I like it a lot because it is fixed-width, but we can certainly consider alternatives... feel free to bring them up at Template talk:Quote --Gherald 06:52, 1 March 2008 (UTC) I don't know why a fixed-width font would make quoting anything easier. But I'm not a Wikia-making person, either. All I'm saying is that, as a fan of the site who uses it quite frequently, the font is a little difficult to read. I think a regular font would be better. Times New Roman is my personal favorite, but you could pick anything that you want. Anything more elegant and less rigid would be better than what you're using now. ~Moridin : There's a reason why when you click edit page the response you type will be shown fixed-width. It's easier to spot mistakes and verify you wrote/read what was meant. By the same token, fixed-width conveys the quotations with greater precision. --Gherald 08:06, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Oh, okay. That makes sense. I guess fixed-width fonts would be better. So, the best ones that I can find are Andale Mono, Courier (bold), Courier New (bold), and Monaco. Do you like any of those and are they available to use on Wikias? ~Moridin : It's a matter of whether they are available client-side, which is determined by the browser and windowing system. Here's a comparison, if you don't have the font available you'll see impact (I don't have Andale Mono or monaco, myself) --Gherald 11:26, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :*The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog, code tag :*The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog, generic "monospace" :*The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog, Andale Mono :*The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog, Courier :*The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog, Courier New :*The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog, monaco I'd be happy with any of the last four, but Courier and Monaco are my favorite. But again, you're the forum admin so it's up to you. --unsigned I don't have the third or sixth, so I would steer away from them. I think this computer only has default fonts on it, so IE 6 should always have Courier and Courier New, either of those would work fine. (and don't forget to sign ~~~~) --Melriken 22:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Well of courier and courier new, new is the least pixelated so it makes more sense to go with that. I believe the < code > tags that are currently being used by this template will default to Courier New on Windows, as that's its generic monospace font. On a free operating system it might be Mono. The code tag just adds a bit of a pasty color to the background. Is that what the objection is? --Gherald 21:33, 2 April 2008 (UTC) New Improved Quote Box What do you guys think of this one: Pretty Good, Huh? Of course the real template wouldn't have this quote. And I can edit it to your specifications. - Zero - Talk 05:12, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Looks pretty solid... if no one objects in a day or two, go ahead and substitute it. -- nae'blis 15:57, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Can I do so now? - Zero - Talk 16:43, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I also like it. :) I'd like to see how it might look on some pages though. I'm thinking of adding a lot of introductory quotes sometime. Moridin_2000 20:48, 27 February 2009 (UTC) One more request - would it be possible to be able to alter the background colour on the quotes if we so desired? If not, no biggie. :) Moridin_2000 20:54, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Of course it's possible. We did it on the Avatar wiki so that the quote color would change according to the value of a field. I can implement it. But I need to know what exactly do you have in mind. Then I will be able to do it. - Zero - Talk 16:24, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Cool. I was just thinking that colouring the quote boxes to coordinate with the banners used in the character template header would look well. Pale blue background for the Blue Ajah, for example. If the colour can be added easily like in the character template (with a default of white), that would be fine. There aren't too many quotes used ATM, but adding a few more to the character pages would greatly enhance the content, IMO. Cheers! Moridin_2000 22:11, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I would need to add a certain field and a switch on the background field where a certain value in the first field would change the color code in the background fiels. Give me the name of the certain field you'd prefer me to add as well as the Value-Color Key. - Zero - Talk 23:45, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... I really don't understand most of this stuff. Calling the field BackGr and setting it as a default white for when the value of that field is zero seems good. Or maybe not white - the color you have used above is fine and might look better. Whatever looks best when you try it out. I'd like to be able to enter in the colors as in the char template i.e. just by adding in the HTML color code. Hope that helps with what you needed! Moridin_2000 20:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Okay then I'll give you an example of what I was saying. Not every one knows the color codes and find it confusing. Click Here - Zero - Talk 08:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, now I understand. I'm not particular on what names you use as long as there is always the option to add new colors based on the codes. Besides, any HTML color code entry will also accept natural language inputs like blue, green, yellow etc. Perhaps a list of what colors are used most often with the 'how to' page will suffice to explain to people how to use the basic codes. I don't think many people use the templates here anyway. Updating the new template with the default color should be alright for now. Naeblis said that updating it would be fine if no one objected, so I'd go ahead. We can work out adding more options later. I'm fine with whatever you pick if there is still the option to add new colors. I should be able to figure out how to add new ones from the code anyway. Moridin_2000 21:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) There is always an option so long as there is a field. One simply needs to add to the switch statement. - Zero - Talk 07:22, 4 March 2009 (UTC) OK, sure, I think I could manage that. I've done it a couple of times on the character template. I'll leave it to you to get the switch statement up and running though. :) Moridin_2000 23:22, 4 March 2009 (UTC) One more thing, I'm having trouble aligning the new quotes. The page for Gitara Moroso had a longer quote at the top, but it overlapped with the character template. I had used the center code for it orginally, but when I removed it the page content was moved down to below the character template. As it is now, I just shortened the quote and added the center code to it again. That seems to work OK, but you might want to have a look at it anyway. Longer quotes don't seem to work too well. Some way to let the quotes wrap around the character template would be ideal. Moridin_2000 23:45, 4 March 2009 (UTC) The call code position affects the position of the template. Put the call code for the quote at the top of the page. It's better that way. Trust me. At least that's how we've been doing it on the Avatar Wiki. It's your final decision. But maybe before you decide, you should go take a look at the character pages there on Avatar Wiki. As for the template overlap. It's bound to happen. They're both tables. So they will stay seperate. I'll modify Gitara's Page. Tell me what you think of my modification. - Zero - Talk 12:51, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks zero! Yeah, I agree that it works very well. I'll use that order when adding header quotes to pages from now on. I'll probably just use blockquotes elsewhere on the page. Moridin_2000 01:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) That's good. But it's only necessary when no other table based templates like infoboxes aren't too close. Otherwise no clashes occur. - Zero - Talk 06:50, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Colors Hmmm... i got it to work using the template you linked to, Zero, but the problem is that it would also make all the current quotes malfunction since the color is assigned to the first entry to the template. I had a blue and a default one working. Anyone know of a quick way to edit the code on 150+ pages so the new color scheme could be used? Or to assign another entry after the three we are using in the current template that won't disturb the quotes already in place? If anyone could help with the colours, I'd appreciate it. :) Moridin_2000 19:31, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm a little busy today to play with it myself, but have you tried giving the variable a name? Then you can place it anywhere in the order you like... it makes the template a little more complex to use, but much more flexible overall. See something like as an example of combining named variables with default values. -- nae'blis 20:41, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm just not used to doing the nitty gritty bits of coding, but if I can see how it is used I might be able to replicate it. I'll have a look at how I might incorporate some of the bits of the character template into the quote one. I'll maybe give it a try later. :) Are there any good pages that give a guide on how the code for wiki templates work? Thanks! Moridin_2000 21:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) If we declare a color field it could work without interfering with current template calls. However we'll have to decide on a default color scheme. - Zero - Talk 04:20, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I think I'll have to leave the coding to one of you guys. It makes my head hurt. :( The default color scheme is would be the one we have now. That works for me. :) Moridin_2000 12:34, 25 March 2009 (UTC) No can do. We don't know the specifications. You have some idea. We cannot do without you. - Zero - Talk 08:21, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Are you saying you need a list of colour options? I thought the idea was to have a default colour when a certain field was left blank and then to set the colour to the specified one using HTML colour codes just as in the character template. The specifications for the default is the colour it is now. Then all I should need to do is add an entry such as colour=#123456 and i can get the colour I want. What are you suggesting? 20:17, 9 April 2009 (UTC) That is possible. But then we would have to specify the background color and the text color seperately to ensure proper contrast. Face it, Black text on Black background would be unseeable. - Zero - Talk 08:02, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Keep the text color a constant black in all cases. I think the background color should always be lighter than the foreground text because it fits in with the rest of the page better. The default background would the gray we have it now. I'm going to stick with pastel shades for any of the variations. I don't think anyone else will edit the color and leave it if the text is unseeable and, if they do, it would be just as any other bad edit and is fixable. Moridin_2000 08:47, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Leaving black on black is illogical. But before that, what will we use to set the colors? What will we name the fields and how will they effect the colors? Do you simply want the editor to dirctly input the foreground and background colors? Or do you want one field whose value will determine the colors? And if so then how? - Zero - Talk 13:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : Option A: Name the field for the background colour 'bgcolor' and the field for the text 'fgcolor' (these are the same fields used in the character template). The editor can enter a value for either if they want, but if none is entered then we get the default of black text against the grey we have at the moment. This will be done by either the editor adding a fgcolor= xxxxxx and/or bgcolor= xxxxxx anywhere within the template or slotting a number into a fixed position (just as adding more than one part to the present template changes it from a quote by someone to a quote by someone on something. Now it would be a quote by someone on something on some color in some color. If any of these are desired as the default (i.e. there is no subject), it should be possible. :Option B: Name the field for the background colour simply 'color' and fix the text colour as black. The editor can add a value for the color field if they want, but if they leave it empty then the default will be the grey we have at the moment. The text color is unchangeable. I'd favour this as it will restrict anyone from playing around with too many crazy color schemes. Done as above, but is slightly simpler since the editor using it can only change one color field. :Moridin_2000 20:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC)